Savitar
Savitar F) In40 A) Am50 S) Ex20 E) Am50 R) Ex20 I) Rm30 P) Rm30 Health: 160 Karma: 80 Resources: Gd Pop: 0/100 among his followers Known Powers: Hyper Speed: Savitar's powers are based on speed. His movement is at CL3000. Able to perform the following power stunts: -Deliver 100 Gd blows in a round -Savitar moves so fast that he is able to perform 9 actions in a combat round. -Resist Cold: Ex -Air-Walking: up 90% inclines (Up or down buildings) at CL1000 rank -Water-Walking: CL1000 by skimming along on surface tension -Create Cyclones: Mn damage or Sh-Y stunning or slamming -Phasing: Savitar can vibrate his molecules so fast that he can 'phase' through objects of less than CL1000 material. This destroys any inorganic object of less than Un material after he passes through it. -Can destroy CL3000 material by vibrating through it -Invisibility: Savitar is able to appear invisible by moving extremely fast, Red Int. FEAT to notice -Vibrating Hand: Un damage -Break Restraint: CL1000 -Time Travel: On a Red power FEAT, Flash may break the Time Barrier allowing time travel with CL3000 ability. -Spectrum Shifting: Savitar can run so quickly as to cause light to begin to slow, and experience Red Shift. Which will allows him to view the lower spectrum of light that is normally invisible to the unaided human eye. -One must make a Red FEAT to hit Savitar with anything other than an area effect or Psychic attack. -Considered Un rank for Fighting for multiple attacks and evading. -Considered Un rank for Agility for dodging and catching projectiles. -Considered CL1000 rank for Intuition for initiative. -He may percieve any object's momentum as though it were moving at Fe speed, like arrows and bullet-sized objects appear moving at 5 m/ph -Savitar is considered to have Un Endurance for movement and tiring purposes. -Kinetic Generation and Control: CL1000, Savitar's "slipstream" effect allows him to impart and control momentum in other objects. -Power Transfer: Savitar is able to impart speed to others enabling them to "run" at speeds equal to himself. The recipient must already be moving and must be in contact with Savitar to recieve this benefit. -Steal Speed: Savitar can neutralize a target/objects kinetic energy forcing the target to immediately stops. Energy Sheath: Savitar projects an aura that surrounds and protects him from excess heat and friction when he moves allowing him to ignore the enivromental effects of friction (including sonic booms) enabling him to surpass standard speed constraints. Due to this Savitar uses the airspeed column for movement and is not restricted by atmospheric conditions. This aura seems to be a by-product of the Speed Force, and can slightly blunt physical attacks, as well as the effects of wind burn and friction-heat. While moving, Savitar is considered to have Ex protection vs. Physical Attacks, and In protection vs. Heat and Friction, due to the aura that the Speed Force provides him. Equipment: Costume: In protection vs. Heat and Cold, Ex protection vs. Physical and Energy Limitations: The Call of the Speed Force: If Savitar travels at CL1000 or greater speed he must make a successful Psyche FEAT roll. Failure means he hears the "Call of the Speed Force". This means he is lost in speed and all subsequent actions he must push himself to break the "Speed Force Barrier" (CL3000 speed). Upon achieving this speed the must make another Psyche FEAT roll, with failure indicting he is absorbed by the Speed Force and effectively "dies". Talents: Martial Arts B Category:DC Villain Category:Villain